Their Time
by Starlite1
Summary: This was their time. Spoilers 10.20 Unending


A.N: SPOILERS FOR 10.20-UNENDING- You have been warned.

Bridget Jones is © Helen Fielding, all kudos goes to her. Stargate and all affiliated material is the property of MGM studios, Double Secret and Gecko productions. No infringment is intended by this work.

Poem _Their Time _is © 2006 C.M. Williams, whom the Author acknowledges gratefully.

**Their Time.**

_By Starlite1_

When she looked at him now…

She felt there was far more to it than there had been before. An age and wisdom that she most certainly knew wasn't there a week ago seemed to rest behind his gaze whenever it fell upon her. Somehow she found it reassuring and unsettling at the same time.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Teal'c still refused to talk about his fifty years upon the _Odessey_. His hair which to them had been dark as midnight a week ago now was slashed down one side as though he had been struck by lightening.

That pretty much described his luck.

Although they knew in their minds that he had lived through half a century without them, it still came as a shock when they noted the changes in his behaviour. He talked more than he previously had, and then on the most mundane of topics.

And even as he talked, a strange twinkle came to his eyes as they flickered back and forth between the ex- pirate and archaeologist over his pizza.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Cameron was surprised.

Teal'c being wary of him when they were training was not something that he was used to. As they circle each other in the training room, it is more like two equal opponents facing off instead of the instructive atmosphere that was the norm.

As the sticks twirl through the air and the sound of wood colliding rings off the walls of the gym, barely noting the ease with which he is fending off the fierce attacks, he wonders if he will ever be able to beat this man who somewhere along the way became a friend.

He remembers that fifty years _is _a long time.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Carter found herself standing outside the door of her former CO's cabin. He had invited her here so many times, and ever since he had reassigned, she found herself taking the time to come up, if only to see his face. Not that she didn't see it around the SGC far more often than it was truly possible to throw off, but that was work, saving the galaxy, six-to-God-only-knows-what-hour.

She stands and waits.

Waits for the courage to knock, to open the door to something that not even Teal'c could know.

Or perhaps that is where she is mistaken.

The look in his eyes when they discussed _him_ spoke volumes. The woman whom he had seen grown old shines through his eyes, broken and lost.

Because when she gets past all the research and the technobabble and the doohickeys, she's still just Sam. Sam who in the words of Bridget Jones, does not want to die a spinster and be found weeks later half eaten by Alsatians. Sam who doesn't want the glory days of the soldier to be the only thing left when all is said and done.

Sam who wants to be loved, fully and completely in a way Carter's never let herself be loved.

It is Sam who reaches out and opens the door.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Teal'c carefully lights the candles in his quarters, the same way he has done for the past one hundred and fifty years, and will continue to do so until he is only a memory in the eyes of a youthful child with blue eyes and uncontrollable brown hair, who is the light of his two grandparent's world.

A third of his life lays in nothing more than an memory, a streak in his hair, years in which he came to know his friends far better than they now know themselves, but time can do that. He saw it heal, he saw it break, he saw it give and he saw it take. As he hears the sound of Daniel and Vala bickering over where Sam had headed when she tore out of Chyenne mountain on her bike yesterday, a smile pulls at his face. As their bickering escalates, it unintentionally erupts into a grin. He had forgotten what it was like in the beginning.

But what has come before will come again.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

_When the universe was young, and the stars were barely new, when the oceans began to crash upon the shores of worlds unknown, and the suns began to rise on the new ground they watched over, a story began. When the world was light and hope and joy and love and creation, remembering, remembering remembering. _

_This was their time._


End file.
